This invention relates to a cooking utensil kit, and more particularly to a kit of only a few parts which may be combined to serve a wide range of cooking functions.
In the usual home kitchen, a wide variety of kitchen utensils must be stored so that each utensil will be available for the special use for which that utensil is designed. Hence, a large amount of space is wasted in storage of a large number of utensils which are seldom used. For example, one such special purpose utensil is a large pan having a center post therein which is generally used for baking angel food cakes and other cakes having a hole therethrough.
This invention provides a bowl and a post adapted to be centered within the bowl to form a pan.
This invention further provides a cooking utensil kit of only four components which can be combined in different manners to provide a wide range of cooking utensils.